Techniques in which a mobile terminal, such as a cellular phone handset, which communicates using a mobile communication network, identifies the position of the mobile terminal itself using GPS (Global Positioning System) are known (e.g., Patent Document 1).
The applicant has developed, in Japan, techniques in which a mobile terminal periodically and automatically identifies a position of the mobile terminal itself and notifies an information service provision apparatus of the position of the mobile terminal. Based on the position of the mobile terminal, the information service provision apparatus can transmit information relevant to an area including the position, e.g., weather forecast for the area, to the mobile terminal.